coldplayfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Speed of Sound
Este articulo es acerca de la canción, para el single y el video ver Speed of Sound (single) Speed of Sound es el séptimo tema del tercer álbum de Coldplay, X&Y Nombre en Espanol: Velocidad del sonido Letra How long before I get in? Before it starts, before I begin? How long before you decide? Before I know what it feels like? Where to, where do I go? If you never try then you'll never know How long do I have to climb Up on the side of this mountain of mine? Look up, I look up at night Planets are moving at the speed of light Climb up, up in the trees Every chance that you get is a chance you seize How long am I gonna stand With my head stuck under the sand? I'll start before I can stop Before I see things the right way up All that noise And all that sound All those places I got found And birds go flying at the speed of sound To show you how it all began Birds came flying from the underground If you could see it then you'd understand Ideas that you'll never find All the inventors could never design The buildings that you put up Japan and China all lit up The sign that I couldn't read Or a light that I couldn't see Some things you have to believe But others are puzzles, puzzling me All that noise And all that sound All those places I got found And birds go flying at the speed of sound To show you how it all began Birds came flying from the underground If you could see it then you'd understand Oh, when you see it then you'll understand All those signs, I knew what they meant Some things you can invent Some get made and some get sent Uh, uh And birds go flying at the speed of sound To show you how it all began Birds came flying from the underground If you could see it then you'd understand Oh, when you see it then you'll understand. Traducción ¿Después de que comenzó, después de que comencé? ¿Cuánto tiempo después de que decidiste? ¿Después de que supiera como se sentía? ¿Dónde, donde voy? Si nunca intentas , nunca sabrás ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que he estado escalando del mi lado de esta montaña? Mira arriba, Yo miro la noche Los planetas se mueven a la velocidad de la luz Trepa, arriba de los árboles Cada oportunidad que tienes Es una oportunidad que atrapas ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendré que quedar Con la cabeza atascada bajo la arena? Comenzaré, después parare O después veré las cosas tal como son Todos esos ruidos y todos esos sonidos Y todos esos lugares que encontré Y los pájaros van volando a la velocidad del sonido Para mostrarte como todo comenzó Los pájaros vienen volando del interior Si pudieras verlo lo entenderías Ideas que nunca buscaras Todos los inventores no podrían diseñar Los edificios que construiste Japón y China los iluminaran Las señales que no podría leer O una luz que no podría ver Debes creer en algunas cosas Pero otras son rompecabezas, me confunden Todos esos ruidos y todos esos sonidos Y todos esos lugares que encontré Y los pájaros van volando a la velocidad del sonido Para mostrarte como todo comenzó Los pájaros vienen volando del interior Si pudieras verlo lo entenderías Oh, cuando lo veas lo entenderás Todas esas señales, sabia lo que significaban Puedes inventar algunas cosas Algunas fueron hechas, otras enviadas Ooh... Y los pájaros van volando a la velocidad del sonido Para mostrarte como todo comenzó Los pájaros vienen volando del interior Si pudieras verlo lo entenderías Oh, cuando lo veas entenderás... Categoría:Canciones de X&Y Categoría:Canciones